FateNew Dawn
by Kazekage342
Summary: It is holy war time, and Apocrypha is up first! In a ritual gone wrong a certain mage will be replaced with a self-in with an ability that crosses time and space. If there is to be war then pain will follow, no matter what he tries to do about it. For now though enjoy the journey, the trials, and tribulations.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all and good tidings, this is going to be a soul insert into Fate/Apocrypha, and while it is known to us of dear Zel and whatnot I am going to be taking certain liberties. As in, no Zel. Anyhow, cheers! Hope you love the little twists and turns. Also comments and suggestions are welcome!

Everything seemed to be a bit wonky. By that I mean literally everything around me was grey, and I did not even know how I was standing. I looked around and could find no end, it seemed to go on forever.

**Fear not child, for you shall soon be where you were meant to go. **

Blinking I looked around and for a second I was trying not to throw up out of pure anxiety and dizziness. A voice from nowhere, and something akin to oblivion all around me….

**There will be trials and tribulations, but fear not. You are meant to take the place of a fool who should never have messed with souls in the first place. **

"I don't like the sound of that, and for starters where the hell am I?" I demanded, and even though I tried my best not to have my voice crack there remained a silent audience for how long I could not say. Mere minutes? Hours? Hell even years? I had no idea due to the intoxicating ether that was wherever the hell I was.

**As you pass in the in-between a reckless mage thought his actions safe enough, yet with each ritual he brought you closer and closer from the afterlife. Rejoice, for he unknowingly gave you a chance at life once more **

Life? Another chance? "What does he me-" I stopped mid-sentence. I was in limbo, and the voice, it was something beyond my comprehension. I tried my hardest to remember, who I was, who I remain to be. The memories were hazed over at first, but with enough will power the veil lifted and I was rushed with the memories of a lifetime ago. Tears started to fall down my face, a face that I had forgotten. Yet as I remembered so too did my appearance. Long, dirty brown hair began to grow from my head. My complexion started to take a slight tan hue. A short beard wrapped around my face, and a scar over my left eye, stretching from the above the eyebrow to a little past my nose, appeared.

**This man shall not prepare you properly. The ritual is almost complete. So with a new soul comes a new path, a new forge to build the future. You may choose, Daybreak, High noon, or dusk. These paths will lead you to different conclusions, different people, and ultimately different outcomes if you chose to follow. Make haste, for a new life is about to begin. You have till the snow melts across your soul.**

I took a deep breath, no longer feeling the waves of numbness from limbo. As the reality started to shift I began to finally calm myself. Noticing that the area was slowly changing I was thankful that I now stood on solid ground. It was rather amazing however that as soon as I looked around I was confronted by a new scene. Three burning symbols, in plain sight in the distance, overlooking a beautiful snowy plain with a river moving between it was truly something to behold. Yet focusing more on the symbols I found that each one activated the same voice that talked earlier. As if to explain the paths that I could choose I focused on the symbol for Daybreak. Said symbol was only slightly visible at first. Managing to slowly move up as I focused on it, stopping only when the bottom of the sun was still hidden and the voice boomed again.

**At daybreak is when one awakens to potential, where one is rested and composed to face the many tasks and challenges. It is for those that seek to be well prepared to pursue their path and represents courage and wisdom. For this path you may enter the Fate verse with the following…**

**Steel Composition-remain calm and collected no matter what. Emotions are not restrained but no matter the circumstance the ability to remain calm and collected remains. Includes eidetic memory and suave social skills to add to the package. **

**Mystic Eyes- Rainbow class chosen at random that are given upon entry to the new life. **

…"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HADES MO-" I was panicking, yes that much is true. I was almost tearing my hair out knowing what kind of world I was being "called" to. Where servants come and go and betrayal grows like grapes on vines no matter how many you try to collect for wine making. It is at this point where I found myself running out of time as little rays of sunlight are starting to hit the snow. "shit shit shit!" I mentally screamed, trying to breathe and finally calming myself down enough. I pressed on, "Now for high noon…"

**The day, where a traveler is already along the beaten path. Where one is already facing the battles and focuses on the present rather than the morrow. Seizing the day, will you make it enough to win the war?**

**Noble Legacy- You are in possession of a noble phantasm that is randomly chosen. It can be a catalyst or something you can use yourself. A selection of 10 awaits you.**

**Magic Berserker- When in battle experience a rage and berserker state making your attacks 2-3 times as strong. If applied to weapons it receives a two fold increase in power.**

"Interesting" I considered, "but not something that I could fit with necessarily" I shook my head. Being a magical berserker was not in my to do list. As I was noticing however, the sun began to shine more brightly and already the once 1-2 feet of snow was starting to sweat and lessen. "Time for the last" I gulped

**Dusk, for those who have seen the past, and shall forever be marching till the dawn. While shrouded in darkness, it provides contemplation and allows for rest. Yet to remain alert is to be advised, for the night is dark and full of terrors. **

Did it just sa-

**Magical Companion- A familiar of random choice, one that will never die but fade away only to come back in 12 hours. **

**Walking Nightmare- To eat, sleep, or catching diseases non become relevant to you as you enter the new vessel. It is as if you are a zombie but without the gore and the need for brains. **

Perhaps it was the reference to the TV show that threw me off but it was a surprise to go over the lists each one offered. To me, it would seem as if these paths had certain leanings. Dawn for the crafty and unique, high noon for the warrior, and dusk for those that wish a quiet yet productive path. Yet no matter, it would be pointless to betray what I already knew to be the best for being in such a universe as the Type-Moon verse.

As the snow began to have holes, I looked to the almost clear skies. "I choose" I hesitated, not knowing what my decision would bring. Yet here I was at the precipice of a new life, something that I hope would work out for the best. "DAWN"

For a moment, nothing happened. The snow finally melted and the plain that was covered in snow became a grassland with blooming flowers. It was a breathtaking sight, if it were not for the fact that I was leaving it for a world of pain and discomfort I would have truly been at peace. As soon as I began to get lost in thought however, the voice returned. This time in a softer more serious tone booming across the valley, to which it startled me.

**Dawn, a path truly fit for one that is cautious. Very well, as the ritual is finished so too are your choices made. It is now that your path awakens and thus your first result shall be known to you when you awaken on the other side.**

"I do not," I looked up to the sky, "Like surprises, no matter how big or small. Just tell me now!" I demanded. Yet that effort was wasted, for the being never spoke again. All I felt was a sensation of being pulled. It was a sensation of being tugged into a contained field, a mind suddenly invading my own. Thus my first struggle began.

I found myself in a body, writhing in pain, lying in a circle fighting off the fading existence of the previous host. It yelled at me, clawed and fought till there was nothing but me left. Bits and pieces of the man remained in the form of his memories. How he was part of a makeshift magus family, how he put up with humiliation with both dignity and deceit. It was all colliding with my own memories, my own experiences. As if entering the eye of the storm all ceased to scream and pull and I finally was able to get ahold of myself.

"Where…wh-, this is giving me a headache." I said, perplexed by the feeling of blood running through my veins as well as…magic. Not overly powerful but not show stopping, a whopping total of 32 circuits. Even though I was surrounded by a dark room full of nothing but a dead body I was keeping rather calm. That special ability was coming in to good use, "though I would prefer to get away from it as soon as possible." I thought, while mentally throwing up at the same time. It was interesting how dual your mind and actions could be.

In a split second however I felt a sudden pain shoot through my head, and a voice I came to love oh so much rang,

**Mystic Eye selection, Eyes of the Six Paths- Abilities include Deva Path, Human Path, and Outer Path. Also Includes ****Amenotejikara****. **

Speechless. Something like that had to be faked. If there was anything I found more astounding it was the fact that I now had more of a chance of survival. Even as my eyes were burning it became a pleasure to gain what was rightfully a god's power. It was here that this new life would be trouble. For my enemies…for my allies…and for the world a new god was descending.

With the memories of the old host, I quickly dispatched of the body using small concentrated flames to remove such a monstrosity. Reflecting back on how he consumed souls in such a way as to allow for me to take over his body…what a blind fool.

It was

useful using someone else's misfortune to pull myself literally out of a dark box. The box being the room and getting out by pulling a rope that opened up a stair to the rest of the old host's abode.

It was here that the dawn began, and it was here where Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia would see his wish fulfilled. After all, I owe him that much. Starting up the stairs, and observing the world through the Rinnegan was exhilarating to say the least. I came into a hallway that was the inside to a magnificent castle, the inside of the hallway beautifully decorated and yet surprisingly airy.


	2. Chapter 2 First Steps

Hello and Welcome to the next chapter! I will be leading you all down the rabbit hole, bwuahahaha...Jk. Anyhow as always i hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any comments and such feel free to leave a review! I am trying to decide if I am going to do a pairing and want some ideas thrown at me all within reason of course. I think I shall make a decision a few chapters from now but again ENJOY! To those who think this will be an OP character I will make sure not to make him OP, just better than the original!

* * *

First it was difficult, without the memories of Darnic swimming through my head I would have been lost in the corridors of the castle. With the homunculi running about it would have been hard to keep face, but fortune favors the bold. For as I was strolling through the gardens I came across something that thrilled me to the very core yet first let me explain.

With Darnic's memories and my own, I could make the first move. Even right now dark Shirou was making his move by going through the church. It was going to play in his hands as soon as the greater grail showed itself, having ignored all of the previous Holy Grail wars that spawned from a lesser magic. Having things go the very same as the original timeline would be passing it back to him. Perhaps it was a blessing then when I could not remember things other than the latest political maneuvers made by Darnic at the Clock Tower, and how he was still setting up his support lines. Yet nothing, no matter how hard I tried to remember could tell me where I was in comparison to the story. My eyes being a current hindrance I decided to have my hair sway in front of them, as to not directly expose them. Searching for any illusion spells I came across one from Darnic's time in the 3rd holy grail war and thus mine eyes were hidden to the world...for now...

So it was when this thought passed that I found myself in the gardens, strolling leisurely getting familiar with my surroundings when I found what I missed. A 12 year old Gordes, and not a plump one at that was sitting on a wooden bench. Gathering my thoughts together, and in no small part thanks to Steel Composition I made the first move…

"Gordes, it is so unusual to see you out of your homunculus lab and not even studying to boot. Is your father perhaps ill at the moment?" I inquired, raising my brow as the boy took to his feet and bowed immediately. At age 12 he wasn't imposing not that it mattered. When it came to his future self he was very competent and highly individualized specialty that made him irreplaceable. "Oh how I have plans for this one…" I smirked inwardly, noticing how the boy had a flushed look, it was obvious he was biting his tongue…

"My father is not sick, rather he spent today's lessons teaching me the greatness of our family history. We used to rival even the Einzberns, and…and" he started out strong but was now starting to fluster yet again. So, it was at this point in his life where his family started to indoctrinate him and make his pride soar to the heights of Gilgamesh. Something needed to be done to make sure he didn't develop that complex…

"And how you stooped so low as to join Yggdmillennia therefore losing all past prestige" I stated, giving a passive look as to make Gordes wonder even more what his elder thought. The look on his face suggested that he was fearful, as any 12 year old would be when they were found out. "He didn't sa-" he began but I waved my hand and motioned for him to sit next to me. My eyes soft but face stern I looked from Gordes to the beautiful garden around us. It was in this silence that young Gordes made the motion to sit next to me. Looking at the varying roses, some of which were here and then those that were added to it, making it even more beautiful…I smiled softly as an idea came to me.

"Gordes, I cannot fault your father for what he said" I began, as a guilty Gordes looked to his left, at his elder spouting something he never expected. "I thought that you wo-" again, he started to explain but I cut him off yet again.

"Your family, one of a high caliber used to be a powerful one indeed. One that commanded respect, and one that etched its name into the art of Alchemy" I remarked, noticing how his eyes went from downcast to a sorrowful pride. "Build it up" I thought, now looking fully at him. "Yet they have indeed fallen, and who is to blame for that? Where were your family's allies? Who turned away from you as soon as your family started decaying?" I inquired, and as such a 12 year old Gordes followed this train of thought, and like a 12 year old would, his excess pride and anger turned towards someone entirely different. Just as he was about to answer I pressed on. Putting a hand on his shoulder to stall his answer he looked up to me. In that instant I knew I could turn him into a pawn, the first of many.

"In this dire hour of need Gordes, it was Yggdmillennia who chose to help you. It was Yggdmillennia who decided to support your family in the eventual hopes that you gain back your glory. Those fools that turned away your family, were but utter fools for not seeing the truth. That the downfall was only a setback in a greater picture!" I defended, both keeping Yggdmillennia at the center along with the Musiks. Noticing in how enraptured Gordes was, he perked up at that last comment. It was time for the final nail. "It is with Yggdmillennia that you shall have a strong base to jump from, and thus I must ask, who are the real low life's and scum? The clock tower has always seen fit to discard even those it once held dear. It is the same with the magus families that were once your allies." I concluded, seeing how Gordes had a look of anger. His face lowered itself onto the direction of the floor. His fists balled with anger, and his knuckles were turning white. "Still a child's anger is something that if left alone, festers…" I thought and sighed.

"Those damn cowards, they were afraid of us. They took their chance when they saw it didn't they? I'll show them, father says that with my potential I should be able to pay them back someday!" He growled, he was so obsessed in the moment that he missed my small smile, and before he even had the chance to it was replaced by a look of soft eyes and an understanding face. I put my right hand on his shoulder and I felt his frame tense. When he looked up though, the small victory smile was no more, and instead was replaced by a look of determination.

"Yggdmillennia will pledge itself to helping the Musiks return to power." I started, and I got a small nod and grin from Gordes. "And in turn I expect you to help Yggdmillennia, for we too were victims of the clock tower." At this Gordes had a questioning look on his face, and thus I continued to explain.

"I was once among them, a first class magus. I even had powerful allies and a soon to be wife. We had even shared our love though we were not yet married." I snarled, giving truth with minor lies mixed in was a workout. Yet as I could control the flow of emotions, it made it easier to come out. "Then a damned prophecy came about, and all but ruined my reputation as well as my relationship with my bride to be…" It was at this point that Gordes thought he finally could connect with his distant elder, that us sharing pain enabled us to understand one another. I could see the resolve forming in his eyes as I finished. "Thus Gordes, you and your kin belong with Yggdmillennia. As we both seek to regain our status and pride. Yet we must not be as foolish or as arrogant as our enemies. We must stand firm and united, and keep ourselves humble to see past future hurdles." When I had a resounding yes from Gordes, I managed to remove myself from my new follower(getting away from him after our conversation was a task made for Herakles himself). Yet the end was not without its merits. I had managed to hopefully curb his future self's attitude problem and inferiority complex by making sure he had a resolution and goal as well as binding him to my cause even more. The next thing to consider however is how to get to my chambers unimpeded…


End file.
